


Tôt le matin

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke ouvrit un œil, puis l’autre. Il regarda le réveil à côté de lui, il était encore très tôt et le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Il soupira, sachant qu’il allait devoir bientôt se lever pour continuer sa mission. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps, mais il était déjà heureux de pouvoir profiter de ces quelques heures de repos auprès de sa femme.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Tôt le matin

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke ouvrit un œil, puis l’autre. Il regarda le réveil à côté de lui, il était encore très tôt et le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Il soupira, sachant qu’il allait devoir bientôt se lever pour continuer sa mission. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps, mais il était déjà heureux de pouvoir profiter de ces quelques heures de repos auprès de sa femme. Un luxe, dont il avait été privé pendant des années. Il se retourna vers Sakura, qui était profondément endormie. Elle avait été de garde à l’hôpital pendant plusieurs nuits et était épuisée. Sasuke passa son bras autour d’elle et la serra contre lui. Elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui, sans se réveiller. 

Sasuke ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de ce moment. Il se souvint de ces nuits lorsque lui et Sakura voyageaient et où le soleil, qui commençait à se lever, le réveillait. Et la sensation de bonheur qu’il ressentait lorsque Sakura était toujours endormie dans ses bras. Son bonheur était encore plus grand lorsque Sakura était enceinte et qu’il sentait Sarada donner des coups de pieds lorsqu’il avait la main posée sur le ventre de Sakura. C’était le souvenir de ces matins qui lui avait donné la force dont il avait besoin lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé des années loin de sa femme et sa fille.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, s’arrachant à ses souvenirs. Il essaya de se lever sans réveiller Sakura, mais sans succès.

« Tu t’en vas déjà ? Demanda-t-elle. »  
-Hun. »

Ses yeux étaient mis-clos et elle luttait pour les garder ouvert.

« Tu rentreras ce soir ?  
-J’essayerai. »

La voix de Sakura devint un murmure et ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Je t'aime. »

Sasuke sourit. Il se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa.

« Je t’aime aussi. »

Mais Sakura ne l’entendait plus, s’étant endormie à nouveau. Sasuke se leva et se prépara. Il sortit de leur chambre et passa devant celle de Sarada. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit, Sarada avait le sommeil léger et pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Il vit qu’elle dormait paisiblement. Étant sûr que Sarada allait bien, il referma la porte et sortit de l’appartement. Il marcha dans les rues de Konoha. À cette heure de la journée, le village semblait bien différent. Étant d’ordinaire très animé, avec des rues bondées, il ne vit que quelques commerçants qui étaient levés pour préparer leurs marchandises. Il vit au loin Naruto qui rentrait chez lui, après avoir passé la nuit à travailler. Sasuke se dirigea vers la sortie du village, avant de disparaître.

_Fin___


End file.
